La Lettre
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Quand une simple lettre peut changer le quotidien de deux femmes... (Ecrit pour le concours de la Page Facebook SwanQueen France).


_**Hello, aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement 5 ans que je suis inscrite sur .**_

_**Depuis ce 13 novembre 2009, je peux dire que j'en ai fait du chemin, quand je relis ma première fanfiction, j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer du sang comme dirais une certaine Enora Malagré, c'était d'un nul…**_

_**Heureusement, je me suis améliorée, enfin, je crois, si ce n'est pas le cas, il vaut mieux que je remballe tout de suite et que j'arrête d'écrire X).**_

_**Voici le premier OS des 5 que je vais publier aujourd'hui pour ce "FanficAnniversary", j'espère qu'il vous plaira, certains l'ont peut-être déjà lu sur la page SwanQueen France, puisque c'est l'OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu ! **_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Emma était installée à son bureau depuis plus d'une heure, recommençant encore et encore cette lettre qu'elle voulait parfaite.**_

_**Cette lettre destinée à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette terre après son fils, celle que tout le monde appelait avant The Evil Queen, et qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout, empêcher de redevenir comme elle était, quand elle portait se titre.**_

_**Parce que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avait gaffé, elle ne pensait pas qu'en sauvant une jeune inconnue de la mort, elle enlèverait également le bonheur nouveau de Regina.**_

_**Car l'inconnue n'en n'était pas une pour tout le monde, en effet, son prénom était connu de toute personne ayant un jour, vu un Disney intitulé "Robin des Bois", et Marian, c'est son prénom, était surtout connu de deux personnes, Roland, son fils, et Robin, son mari, et également petit ami de la mairesse, qui bien entendu, depuis ce jour, ne l'était plus.**_

_**Elle avait privé Regina de sa fin heureuse, et elle s'en voulait, ne pas être la personne qui lui donnait une raison de sourire était une chose, Emma pouvait parfaitement vivre avec ça,**_ _**mais savoir qu'elle était celle qui le lui avait enlevé, ça, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'y faire.**_

_**Si seulement elle avait su son prénom, elle aurait très certainement compris qui était cette inconnue, et jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait ramené avec elle.**_

_**Soupirant en jetant une énième feuille dans la poubelle de la pièce, la blonde attrapa un autre morceau de papier, elle avait besoin que cette lettre redonne le sourire à Regina, elle avait besoin que la brune comprenne que son bonheur ne s'arrêtait pas à cette rupture avec Robin, et si pour cela, elle devait jouer à l'admirateur anonyme, elle le ferait.**_

_**Maintenant, restait juste à écrire quelque chose de parfait pour celle qu'elle trouvait parfaite…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Maman, je pars pour l'école, je t'ai laissé le courrier sur la table de la cuisine, tu as une lettre ! _**S'exclama la voix d'Henry, ouvrant rapidement la porte de la chambre de sa maternelle, n'attendant aucune réponse, depuis toute cette histoire avec Robin, la brune n'était plus réellement elle-même.**_

_**Elle ne dormait plus la nuit, passant le plus clair de son temps à pleurer, ne s'endormant que le matin, traînant jusqu'à pas d'heure dans sa maison en pyjama, la mairesse était bien loin de sa prestance habituelle.**_

_**Et tout ça à cause de cette écervelée d'Emma Swan, si seulement, pour une unique fois, elle s'était mêlée de ses affaires, et seulement des siennes, ça aurait été bien mieux, mais**_ _**non, la blonde s'était prise pour sa mère à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin…**_

_**Soupirant, Regina se décida à quitter son lit, son ventre criait famine, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi, son estomac étant très peu coopératif avec elle depuis le début de cette histoire.**_

_**Attrapant sa robe de chambre de soie noire, la brune l'enfila rapidement, quittant sa chambre afin de descendre à sa cuisine, sa curiosité également piquée par le fait qu'elle est du courrier, depuis que la malédiction avait été rompue, elle n'avait plus rien reçu, si ce n'est une ou deux pubs venant des magasins de jouets au moment de Noël.**_

_**Posant un pied sur le marbre froid du sol de son rez-de-chaussée, Regina frissonna, marchant doucement jusqu'à sa cuisine, appuyant sur divers bouton de sa machine à café après y avoir mis une capsule, laissant le café couler dans sa tasse, tandis qu'elle attrapait l'enveloppe se trouvant sur la table, l'ouvrant sans la déchirer, dépliant le morceau de papier avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.**_

_Chère Regina,_

_Je sais que depuis que Marian est revenue et que Robin a décidé de repartir avec elle, tu_ _ne vas pas bien, que tu penses que plus jamais tu ne pourras trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime, qui voit toutes ses belles choses en toi._

_Saches que tu as tort, moi, je les vois, je vois tous les efforts que tu as faits au court de ses dernières années pour devenir quelqu'un de bien._

_Je vois aussi à quel point tu es magnifique, quand tu souris, j'oublie toutes les mauvaises choses qui me sont arrivées dans la journée, quand tu ris, tu fais s'envoler une nuée de papillons dans mon estomac, je ne pense pas avoir un jour entendu plus beau son que ton rire._

_J'aimerais pouvoir un jour te dire tout cela en face à face, mais je ne pense pas que cela se fasse, en tout cas pas maintenant, un jour peut-être, si j'en trouve le courage…_

_En tout cas, saches que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Regina Isabella Mills, bien plus que tu_ _ne pourras jamais l'imaginer._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_X_

_**"X" vraiment ? Songea Regina, un sourire étant apparu pendant la lecture de la lettre, touchée de toutes ses jolies choses sur elle, son cœur gonflé d'amour, espérant que ce n'était pas une farce d'un quelconque idiot du village.**_

_**Faisant un peu plus attention à l'écriture de la personne qui avait écrit la lettre, la brune essaya de se souvenir d'où elle pouvait bien connaitre cette écriture, parce qu'il était certain qu'elle lui était familière…**_

_**Elle avait besoin de se rendre à son bureau, la solution se trouverait très certainement là-bas, agitant son poignet, la brune se retrouva changée, maquillée et prête à partir, elle avait un but aujourd'hui, trouver qui est-ce "X"…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Assise sur l'une des chaises de bar devant le plan de travail de la cuisine de Snow White, Emma mélangeait son chocolat chaud à la cannelle avant de le porter à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux en savourant la saveur.**_

_**Entendant un bruit de coup de coup porté contre une surface en bois, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se tourna en direction de la porte, posant rapidement sa tasse sur le plan de travail, descendant de sa chaise, la shérif s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, retenant avec**_ _**beaucoup de mal une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit qui se trouvait devant elle :**_

- Regina ? Que fais-tu ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Henry ?

- Rien de tout ça, j'ai juste… Est-ce que tu le pensais ?

- Que… Quoi ? _**Demanda Emma, incertaine, ne sachant pas ce que voulait réellement savoir Regina.**_

_**La brune fouilla dans son sac à main, en sortant une lettre qu'elle montra à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait deviné que c'était elle l'émetteur de cette lettre.**_

- Ca dépend, ce que tu penses de ce qu'il y a écrit dans cette lettre, _**murmura la shérif, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, attendant que la mairesse lui réponde.**_

- Ce que j'en pense ? J'en pense que tu aurais dû me dire tout ça bien plus tôt Emma Swan, cela nous aurait évitées bien des désagréments et surtout, je n'aurais pas eu à sortir avec Robin pour essayer de t'oublier !

- Tu... quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu avais un peu plus de vocabulaire que ça, Emma, _**rétorqua amusée la brunette, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, un léger sourire en coin sur son visage, **_donc ma question reste toujours la même est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as écrit dans cette lettre ?

- Bien sûr que je le pensais Regina, mon dieu, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis follement amoureuse de toi.

- Alors prouve le moi, _**la défia Regina, son sourcil droit se relevant d'une manière subjective, faisant parfaitement comprendre à la personne en face d'elle, ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle fasse.**_

_**Souriante, Emma passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune, la tirant au plus près d'elle avec douceur, approchant son visage avec lenteur de celui de la reine, fermant les yeux, laissant Regina faire le dernier pas, tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade d'appréhension,**_ _**ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer encore et encore la sensation d'un baiser avec la personne qu'elle savait être son True Love.**_

_**Quand enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé n'était rien par apport à la vérité, embrasser Regina Mills était quelque chose de magique, électrique, doux, tellement de sensations en même temps.**_

_**Ce baiser était la baiser le plus parfait qu'elle n'est jamais partagée, et elle comptait bien que ça ne soit pas le dernier, loin de là…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cette OS vous a plu, maintenant que j'ai fini de me concentrer sur ses 5 OS, je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de mes chapitres de fanfiction.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore si j'en publierais samedi, mais c'est possible, si vous souhaitez vous tenir informé de ce que je vais publier, il vous suffit de vous rendre sur ma page Facebook : "Les fics de Mel".**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à tout de suite pour la publication des 4 autres OS de ma "FanficAnniversary" sur et à bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres de mes fanfictions.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Bénaïm.**_


End file.
